


Pop Goes The Weasel

by Jellycho



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkward Boners, Comedy, Domestic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, akusai day is Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycho/pseuds/Jellycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken clock, a spray cleaner that Lea's 100% sure he's allergic to, and an awkward boner. What a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Goes The Weasel

Beep beep beep! Good morning! Rise and shine!

_Slam!_

Nope.

And so he goes back to sleep.

Lea has lost count of how many alarm clocks he’s broken this way, avoiding the waking world, cursing under his breath the moment Isa shrieks when he enters the room to find yet another freaking clock rendered nonfunctional, and thanks a lot, Lea, now he has to buy another.

But this morning the redhead groans, regretting the fact that he’s hit the clock a little too harshly this one time, cracking open one eye to see the damage he’s done. The angry red of the digits is practically burning his eyes off, seriously, but he perseveres and continues staring at that 10:38 on the screen until it changes to 10:39.

He sighs, knowing that he’s free to go since he didn’t break anything, and goes back to sleep.

For about one more minute.

“Get the hell up you lazy fuck,” Isa’s voice booms through the world of sleep surrounding Lea, but, of course, not after his slamming the door open does. Lea screams and dives under his blankets, but Isa’s having none of that and he _pulls_ the damn things off him, and then the pillow when Lea retreats under it.

“What the hell, Isa!”

“We’re cleaning the apartment,” says the blue haired man, not wavering at the pouty tone of his voice the way Lea had planned he might, “And I’ve had enough of your sleeping through the routine. This time, you’re going to help me.”

“I’ll set something on fire.”

“You’ll clean that too.”

And later when Lea sets their only good tablecloth on fire as revenge for waking him up so horribly, not only does he have to clean it, he also has to swear to buy another one exactly like it or die trying.

* * *

Cleaning duty does not officially begin until Isa has already set up some jazz music and tied his hair up in a ponytail, and only one of those tasks takes at least five minutes to get _just right._

Lea stands in the middle of the dining room holding a piece of cloth and that stupid spray cleaner that Isa loves so goddamn much, face contorted into the sulkiest frown he can muster and feeling, overall, not very pleased with the way his morning is currently going, if that wasn’t obvious already.

He sniffs. “I hate you, you know that?”

“Shut up,” Isa snaps, flicking him on the nose and getting Lea to drop the cloth, but not the spray cleaner if he knows what’s best for him. “It’ll be over before you know it. Just be thankful I gave you the easier task for now.”

The redhead whines and picks the cloth back up, grumbling all the way until he gets back to eye level and delivers a simple, delicate little “screw you.”

He gets punched in the chest as reply, and then Isa walks off whistling to the music and holding both a broom and a mop in each hand. Lea watches him leave intently, staring at the ponytail and sticking out his tongue. Yeah, that’ll show him… but whatever, he better start working if he wants to keep his life.

Time flows quickly after that decision. Lea sprays every surface with the stupid cleaner that keeps getting in his nose and causes him to sneeze every few seconds. However, he still makes sure to continue cleaning, whining and groaning and being as pathetic as he can be to show Isa that yes, he’s making the greatest sacrifice for him right now, is this not true love?

But Isa is just not answering, and Lea grows curious. He’s been quietly groaning to himself for quite a long time now, and it’s uncharacteristic of Isa to not tell Lea to shut up every possible second. So when he finishes up his work for now, Lea stands up straight, yawns, risks a glance at his partner and then promptly chokes on his spit and feels his face warm up within seconds.

Right there in front of him is the blue haired man, fighting with a stubborn stain on the floor of god knows what, the mop being overworked while Isa pushes it as hard as he can, bending down to dangerously low levels and giving Lea the full privilege of staring at his, quoting his own mind, fine ass.

_‘Oh shit.’_

“The hell is this?!” Isa asks, already sounding tired with the effort. He bends down even lower to inspect the stain further. “Lea, what the hell did you do? This looks like… ten different sodas mixed together with… what, five other alcoholic beverages? Seriously, Lea, a better question would be _when_ did this happen?”

The redhead in question is having a rough time even _focusing_ on what Isa is saying, because right now there’s two other things that have his full attention. Every time Isa puts in an effort to clean that stain, he bends down to rest, and Lea swallows hard. There’s an uncomfortable feeling bubbling up in his stomach and his eyes are glued to both of Isa’s gluteus maximus, and what is that feeling in his—

Lea’s eyes go wide at the exact moment that his phone’s alarm goes off, and it’s now exactly noon.

As if on cue Isa straightens up and sets a hand on his back, stretching to ease the pain of having bent down so much. He sighs loudly. “Well, I guess you’re cleaning that up yourself, Lea.” Isa turns around, smiling, setting his hand on his hip, “But for now—” he promptly loses his train of thought when his eyes leave Lea’s to travel down to his pants.

Yeah, his pants.

The awkward silence that stretches after is unbearable. Lea feels his entire body warm up, embarrassment and who knows what else mixing up in his cheeks and… still his pants, to be honest. Isa slowly goes red in the face right along with him, his mouth opening and closing with no sound as he continues staring, eyes traveling up and down while Lea looks away and refuses to look at him.

In the end Isa stares straight into the redhead’s eyes, gulping once Lea’s brave enough again to make eye contact.

Isa takes his time, testing out the words. “Lea,” he whispers, “uh, is that a… is that a bon—”

Something in Lea’s head screams ‘no, don’t say it!’ and to stop the word from coming out of Isa’s mouth he leaps halfway across the room and kisses him, Isa dropping the stupid mop as he gasps in surprise. And that probably isn’t the best choice Lea could’ve done because right away after kissing Isa he loses himself completely, and then suddenly they’re making out, then the bedroom door is kicked open and the rest is too graphic to describe, spare us the details.

It takes forever for them to finish their graphic displays of the most complicated way of shutting up ever seen, but once they’re done they can only lie down in silence. Lea, lost in thought, still can’t believe all this happened, and meanwhile Isa is quiet and unreadable and Lea, yet again today, feels like he’s awaiting his own death.

Lea considers poking Isa into talking, but decides against it. So instead he coughs into his fist, shyly makes eye contact with Isa once he turns his head to look at his partner, and Lea smiles awkwardly, raises an eyebrow, and shrugs.

“You oka—”

“I can’t believe you got a boner from watching me clean.”

The redhead chokes, flushes, pushes himself off the bed and rolls away. Isa shouts at him to be careful with the stain on the floor, and to clean it up too, since that’s probably one of his weird mixes of drinks that Lea loves making so much. Because really, if he has time to fuck him, then Lea has time to clean.


End file.
